Finally Found You
by BIG yaoi fangirl
Summary: *sequel to Summits can be REALLY fun!* After years of searching, Gaara finally finds his missing kitsune and their child. Only problem is, will Naruto take him back? What's Sasuke and Sakura planning! Gaanaru and onesided SasuNaru and GaaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Ha! Told ya there'd be a sequel!**

* * *

**_6 years later..._**

Three male figures jumped through the woods, branch to branch. The three were jumping at a hurried pace, not slowing down one bit. As they ran, the number of trees around them were decreasing.

Slowly, sand and cacti were littering the land. Though, the three nin still ran, not even stopping when the feverish, morning sun was beating down on them. In the distance, large village gates could be seen, getting closer and closer.

On the gates, guards spied the three men. They quickly opened the gates, letting them in. The three ran through the village, heading towards a massive building in the center. They stormed into the building and ruptured through a door.

"Lord Gaara, we have succeeded in our mission!" The three said in unison to the redhead behind a desk. Gaara stood, wide eyed, and walked over to the men.

"You've found him?!" The three nodded their heads furiously. "Quickly, inform my siblings and the Hokage."

The three then left. Gaara grinned, he had finally found his missing kitsune. The people of Konoha had long ago stopped searching for the blonde, giving up. But Gaara never did, he sent numerous amounts of shinobi on missions in search of his kit. Now, after _six years_, of searching, he would have his kit back.

_'I wonder what my child looks like...' _He wondered. Yes, he had never forgotten what that bastard Uchiha had said about Naruto conceiving, and time after time, Gaara would imagine his life with his kit and their child living together as a family. Gaara and Tsunade had figured out what had caused Naruto to conceive. There was an experiment done on the blonde days after he was born. Apparently, Danzo had wanted to create a demon holder that could have deadly demon children that he planned on using as weapons to defeat other hidden villages. Including Suna.

The more Gaara thought about it, the more pissed off he became. Someone had planned on using his child as a tool, just as Gaara's father had planned on before he was killed. Thankfully, even though he hated to admit it, Naruto's runaway act was somewhat best for their child. If he hadn't ran away, Naruto, and Gaara of course, would have to of gone through the heart breaking endure of having their child forcefully taken from them.

Suddenly, as Gaara was lost in his thoughts, his siblings burst through the door.

"THEY'VE FOUND HIM!" They both yelled. The three ninja were right behind them, though they were nervously trying to fix the broken door Temari and Kankuro had demolished. "WHERE IS HE?!"

Gaara politely said for the three nin to worry about the door later and notify him of where exactly had they seen his kit. One of the three, the one who seemed to be oldest, answered his question, bowing to the redhead.

"We have seen him in a small village along the northern boarder of the Land of Waterfalls. We have also spoken to some of the other villagers, they all know him and it seems he works as the village's tailor. This is all the information we have collected."

Gaara dismissed them, not without thanking them of course, and turned to his siblings. "Pack your stuff, we're heading to the Land of Waterfalls."

They quickly nodded their heads, running out of the room with speed that could match, or possibly beat, Lee's.

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, the rays of warm sunlight shining through the window and onto his face. He smiled and yawned. Today was going to be a good day, he could already tell. Naruto sat up and stretched, the joints in his body popping loudly.

He got out of bed, walking out of his room and down a hall. He peeked his head into another room, smiling when he saw a small red and blonde headed boy asleep in his bed. The boy was Naruto's five year old son, he had red hair mixed with a little bit of blonde and his eyes were a glowing turquoise color. The boy also had the dark circles around his eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. It was quite obvious, to anyone that knew the two, that the boy was Naruto's and Gaara's.

Naruto walked further down the hall, and into his kitchen. His home wasn't that small nor that big. It was just big enough to house three to four people. It had everything he needed and more, a kitchen, bathroom, three bedrooms, a living room, and a storage room.

Naruto pulled out a pan from a cupboard and went over and pulled some eggs along with bacon out of the fridge. He started making two breakfast meals for his son and himself. Minutes later, the small boy came out into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes with his fisted hands.

"G'morning mommy." He said, walking up to his mother and hugging him.

Naruto grinned and set a plate of food on the dining table behind him. "Good morning, Shizuko. I made a nice big omelet for you like you said you wanted!"

"Thank you mommy!" Shizuko yelled. He ran to the table and began eating the breakfast immediately. "Hey mommy, since you have no work, are you gonna go out?"

"Yes, I need to buy more cloth to make more kimonos. Do you want to come with me? I'll buy you something." Shizuko's face brightened up.

"Of course, I wanna come! But I don't want to get 'nything."

"That's fine, after you finish eating go get dressed. And make sure to remember to brush your teeth." Naruto said, finishing his meal and walking over to kiss his son's forehead.

"Yes mommy, I know." Shizuko replied before Naruto went in the bathroom to take a shower.

**HEH HEH wattaya think of this? Do you think i ended the chapter too early? wats a beta? Review your answer please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi srry it took soooo long to post another chapter! I was busy postin up more chaptrs for my other story My Immortal Sister****! Huuuuuraaaaaay! * jumps in the air happily then freezes for a while...then falls to the ground***

**Gaara: Baka.**

**Me: -.-**

"Mommyyyyy! Hurry uuuuup! You're taking foreveeer!" Shizuko whined. Naruto sighed and looked in the mirror one last time. He had decided that today he would wear his favorite kimono, the one Shizuko made specially for him. It was colored a bright orange with a black vine-like pattern that decorated the bottom of the kimono. Naruto smiled and made sure his blue obi was tight enough around his waist.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked as he stepped out of the bathroom. Shizuko grinned and nodded his head. They exited the house, Naruto locking it just before they started walking to the village.

Shizuko began to skip down the small dirt path that led to the village, but was stopped by his mother pulling him back.

"Your obi needs to be tightened more." Naruto said. After undoing the purple obi, he tied it up again making it tighter. Naruto smoothed down his son's blue kimono and smiled at him. "There, all done."

After a while of walking along the path, they arrived at the village. "Stick close to me." Naruto told his son. Shizuko nodded and took hold of his mother's hand. Several of the villagers greeted the two, while others simply smiled and nodded to them.

"Okay Shi, I'm gonna go in here," Naruto said sweetly, pointing to a small shop filled with different kinds of cloth, "You can go into the toy store across the street. Don't go with anyone. Don't talk to any strangers. Got it?" Shizuko nodded and Naruto kissed his cheek. Shizuko giggled and hugged him then skipped across to the store.

* * *

Konoha

Shizune ran into Tsunade's office. She had a scroll in her hand that just arrived from Suna minutes ago.

"Lady Tsunade! This...just came...in from Suna!" She said as she gasped for air. Tsunade looked up from her work and motioned Shizune over. The dark haired woman handed the scroll over.

As Tsunade began to read the scroll, her eyes grew wider and wider. "H-he found him! He found Naruto!" Tsunade yelled, the biggest smile she has ever had growing on her face. "Shizune I want you to reply back to Gaara, find out if Naruto is there,if he is not ask him where he has located him."

Shizune nodded and ran out of the room. Tsunade was practically dancing around the room in happiness. _They found him!_

Though, unaware to Tsunade, someone was listening in on her little conversation with Shizune. The figure laughed and snuck out the Hokage building.

The raven haired eavesdropper silently walked to his mansion, a smirk on his face. _So that redheaded bastard found my little Naru-chan, hm? _The raven thought. Sasuke laughed again, heading into his mansion and to his room. He laid down on his bed, reaching his hand over under his pillow and retrieving a small picture of a cute blonde boy with whisker mark on his cheeks.

_You'll be mine soon, Naruto._

* * *

A pinkette just walked out of a small flower shop with roses in her hand. She sighed staring at them, admiring the bright red color of their petals, admiring the light green of their stems and the wonderful scent that filled her nose.

As she was walking she almost bumped into villagers that had been going through the streets to places that were of no concern to her. By the time she arrived at her home, she had already apologized to five people who she bumped into. She walked over to her dinner table and placed the roses in a vase that sat empty on the table. She filled the vase with water and sprinkled a little sugar in before sitting at the table admiring the roses again.

Sakura did this routine every week when the roses died or started growing brown, but she only had one reason to do it. Lovesickness. The flowers reminded her of the man she so dearly fell in love with one fateful night. The red petals resembled his hair, the green stem resembled his eyes, and the lovely scent resembled how good he smelled when they made love.

At this very moment, she knew her beloved was in Suna, taking care of his village. She frowned, wondering why he had to live so far away from her and almost never visited. She got up from her chair and skipped over to her room, going to her bed and grabbing her phone that rested on it. She dialed her redhead's number, waiting as it rang and rang until it went to his voicemail.

She huffed and hung up. "Why doesn't he ever answer!? It's like he's ignoring me! Ugh, maybe he's just having an off day? Yes, that must be it! I'll call later when he's calmed down."

She giggled and got up to go admire her roses again, daydreaming about her beloved picking her up like a bride and playfully spinning her around, the two of them laughing happily.

* * *

"Are we there yet?!" Kankuro whined. He, Gaara, Temari, and Yori, one of the previous three nin, were on their way to the small village where Naruto resided in. They each had a large bag of everything they needed for their long trip.

"For the, _last time_ Kankuro, NO!" Temari shouted, he had been asking that same question for over two. hours. _Two hours! _It was getting on everyone's nerves.

"UUUUGGGH! It shouldn't take _this_ long~ to get there!" The puppet master groaned. Gaara's eyebrow began to twitch, he was this close-[move your index finger to your thumb so that their almost touching]-_this close _to crushing his brother with his sand coffin. He turned to his brother, his hands clenching and unclenching.

"Kankuro, think about it, we live in Suna and Naruto lives in a village at the very edge of the land of waterfalls, of course it will take a while to get there!" Gaara growled, his sand swirling around his feet as he walked.

"Uh, fine fine. Just calm down." Gaara growled at him again and turned back to face forward. Hours passed by and soon the darkness of night began to creep up on them.

"Lord Gaara, I think we should set up a camp here. We'll need to rest if we want to make it there by tomorrow night." Yori said, pointing to a small, opening beside the dirt road-[u no, that road they travel on in the anime/manga]-they were walking along.

"I agree with your suggestion, Yori. Temari, Kankuro, we're going to rest for the night, let's hurry and set up." They nodded and dropped their bags from their back and pulled out everything they needed. (tents, sleepingbags, pillows, etc.)

"So, who's sleeping with who?" Temari asked after the tents were set up. "Gaara, since there are three tents, you should have one for yourself. Don't even _try_ arguing with me. Kankuro, you'll share a tent with Yori and the last tent is for me. Okay? Goodnight!"

"Hey! Why do you get a tent to yourself!?" Kankuro yelled, pointing a finger at her.

"Because i'm a girl and I don't want to sleep near any guys unless their name is Shikamaru! Get it, got it, good!" She climbed into her tent and zipped it shut, yelling a final goodnight. Kankuro went to his and Yori's tent, grumbling about his sister. Yori followed Kankuro and they both fell asleep after a while of arguing about who gets what side of the tent.

Gaara, who had been sitting in his tent watching his siblings and Yori have that short argument, laid down, after zipping up the tent entrance, and stared at the tent's fabric ceiling. He soon fell asleep, his dreams being of his kitsune and his child.

MORNING TIME!

The four of them were all ready to go, tents and everything else packed, they were dressed in new clean clothes, and their bellies were full from Temari's wonderful breakfast.

"Okay! Let's go!" Yori yelled, happily. They started at a fast pace, running at full speed for a few hours before they slowed down to walking. They ate lunch as they walked, as to gain more energy and still keep on going.

They continued to run, sometimes jumping-[or hopping?]-into trees and jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Yori was leading the small group, with Gaara behind him, Temari being behind Gaara, and Kankuro last.

While they were jumping, Yori unexpectedly halted at the edge of the forest. He pointed to a small village up ahead. "There it is, Lord Gaara."

As Gaara stared at the village, his hopes grew immensely, his hopes on seeing his kitsune and their child and the three of them being together at last.

**Haha! Still sorry it took so damn long! Review if wanted!**

**Gaara: Once a baka, always a baka.**

**Me: Either you shut up or I make bad things happen!**

**Gaara: °-° okay okay, chill bro.**

**Me: o.O da fuq? Don't ever talk like.._that_..again please...it's just plain freaky.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took FOREVER!**

**GAARA: ba-**

**ME: *glares* say it..i dare you.**

**GAARA: O.O... -,- Busu.**

**ME: *goes into rage mode* YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!**

**GAARA: *runs away***

* * *

They searched through the village, looking for a familiar blonde man. The four Suna nin asked the villagers questions about the blonde but only received information they were already aware of.

They decided to take a short break, sitting in a booth at some BBQ restraunt. A woman with ankle length neon pink hair tied in a high pontytail looked at them from behind a counter and quickly pulled out several menus. As she walked over to them, she stared directly at Gaara.

"...Hello..how..may I help you?" She questioned, uncertainty clear in her voice. "You know...you kinda look like my best friend's son."

Gaara's eyes widened a bit, could she know where Naruto was? _She said that I looked like her friend's son, if it's Naruto...then..I have a son. _Gaara thought.

"Does this friend happen to be a blonde man?" Gaara questioned her. She nodded slowly, a suspicious look on her face. "Would his name happen to be Naruto, too?"

She narrowed her eyes her hand moving behind her back. She pulled a knife out from her back pocket, holding it protectively and tightly.

"Who are you and what business do have with Naru-kun? You're assassins aren't you, he said people would be searching for him! You're not gonna lay even a fing-!"

Kankuro interupted her, standing up and putting his hands in front of him calmly. "Calm down, we're not here to hurt him, girly."

She grimaced, her arm behind her back moving a bit. "Then why are you looking for him, i've heard the villagers come in here saying the four of you were trying to find him. I want answers, now!"

Kankuro sighed, scratching at his neck, nervously. "It's actually not my story to tell, it's Gaara's over here." He pointed his thumb back to his younger sibling.

The bright haired girl narrowed her eyes again, looking at Gaara. "I want you to answer me, and I want to hear. Every. Single. Detail."

Gaara sighed and began his heart breaking story. "Well you see, Naruto and I were in a relationship six years ago, we were in love and happy. Then his ex came, i walked into our room and found him kissing Naruto. I got so mad th-that," Tears started to cascade down his cheeks, he remembered everything as if it only happened yesterday, "I'm such a fucking idiot!"

The pink haired woman flinched at Gaara's outburst but then calmed herself. She sighed and slid her knife back in her pocket, seeing that the crying redhead wasn't a threat to her.

"Fine, i'll take you to see Naruto...but you'll have to wait a bit cause i believe by this time he's out buying material for his work. Though, I could always take you to him while he's shopping..."

Temari stood up, her head bent to the side a bit. "But we searched this entire village and still didn't find him."

"Oh, hmm...he must have went to the other village, Naruto lives in between this village and another. Sometimes that village has nice material for less so he goes there." She responded, looking up at the ceiling with her hand on her chin. "So, which will it be, either I take you to his place or I take you to him while he's still out."

"I think we shouldn't go to his place, we'd be intruding his home and I do believe he won't like that very much." She said and sat back down and tried to calm her little brother because Yori was doing a terrible job at it. Kankuro looked at the woman, raising an eyebrow.

"How do you know so much about him?" He questioned. She gave him an unamused look, not wanting to answer his query. She had been with Naruto since the day he stepped into the village. She was even with him when he had his sweet-as-stevia son!

"Why should I tell you?!" She snapped, making Kankuro flinch back. Hm, no one's ever snapped at him before. Well, only because everyone knew who he was, but apparently she didn't.

Kankuro grummbled under his breath, the pink haired woman catching the cuss, bitch, in his grumbling.

"You got a problem with me?!" She yelled. Kankuro gave her a dirty look and opened his mouth, about to respond to her when she yelled again. "If you do, _please _write it nicely on a sheet of paper, fold it up, AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!"

Kankuro nearly jumped at the woman, his eyes burning with hatred. Gaara, feeling better thanks to his sister, quickly restrained him using his sand.

"Kankuro, if you keep trying to pick a fight with her, she might not want to take us to Naruto." Gaara warned. Kankuro huffed and calmed himself, he _did _want to find the little blondie.

"Okie dokie guys, let me just inform by boss that i'm leaving for a bit then i'll take you!" She walked away from them, heading into a door beside the counter. She came back out seconds later, pumping a fisted hand in the air and yelling, "OKAY LET'S GO~!"

* * *

Shizuko browsed through the toys, few he found quite interesting while others he could care less for. Shi huffed, his face making an adorable pout. Honestly, he'd rather read a book or help his mother with his work than play with toys. Other kids say he's weird that he doesn't find toys all that amusing, but hey, he _was_ way smarter than them. Being the offspring of the great Kazekage and a container of a powerful and intelligent bijū.

Shizuko continued to look through the store until something caught his eye. It was a large bookcase in the back of the store filled with books. He grinned widely, his face looking similiar to his mother's when he would grin.

He ran over to the case, placing a finger on a book and reading the title. He glided his finger across other books, doing the same thing until he saw a book that seemed familiar.

"The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi..." He whispered the title, trying to remember why it seemed so familiar. He then remembered, it was the book his mother had been bragging about, saying that his godfather wrote it. It was his mother's favorite book of all time. Shizuko smiled, pulling the book from the case and reading the back.

"Ooh, I think mother was right when he said it was a great book to read!" He said, enthusiasm dripping from his words. He hurriedly plopped himself on the floor, opening the book up to the first page, and started to read.

It wasn't long until he was lost in the book completely, not even hearing the voice that called his name several times from a distance. The voice called louder, causing the blonde and redhead mix to pause from his book, focusing on the voice but not looking towards where it was coming from.

"Shizuko!" His eyes widened when he recognized the voice. He quickly looked up in the direction of where the voice came from, an extensive grin plastered on his face.

"Auntie Eka!" He yelled to the long, pink haired woman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup bitches! (I've always wanted to say that! X3)**

**Gaara: who the hell are you calling a bitch?!**

**Now now calm down panda-chan.**

**Gaara: what..did..you call me? (╬◣д◢)**

**What do you mean i only said calm down. (˘ε˘)**

**Gaara: you're dead. **

**And now its my turn to run away! ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘**

* * *

"So you see, Shizuko, this," The pink haired woman explained, "Is your uh..." She scratched the back of her head nervously. When they had found Shizuko, the boy had demanded to know who the other four strangers were. It took some time to explain the whole story but now it was all clear.

"He's my father, isn't he?" The boy asked, his voice full obviousness. Shizuko eyed the redheaded man. _He _must_ be my father, he has the same black circles around his eyes as I do, those, and he has the red hair. How could it not be him? _"So, you're the man who broke my mother's heart, hm?"

Shizuko walked up to his supposed father, looking up at him, waiting for a response.

Gaara lowered his head and absentmindedly stared at the ground. "I am...but I came here to find you both and-" Gaara was interrupted by a sudden powerful punch to his stomach, causing him to bend over, coughing up specks of blood.

"That's for hurting mother, meanie! Now what were you going to say?" Shizuko questioned, aiming a glare at the man. Gaara straightened himself up, one hand on his stomach, the other wiping a bit of blood from his mouth. _I guess I did deserve that. Heh, he looks a bit like Naruto when he got angry. _Gaara smiled at that thought.

"I was going to say I came here to find you and Naruto and try to fix what I broke." The redheaded man responded. He watched as a thoughtful look came across his son's face, his nose slightly scrunched, eyes narrowed, and mouth pouted. _He looks like me but acts like his mother, it's cute. _Gaara's smile grew even wider.

"Okay then, I want to help you. I know everything mother likes! I want you and mommy to be together again...a-and I really want a daddy too." Shizuko said, his voice just above a whisper with his head tilted down, his eyes looking at Gaara. But just as quickly as that look came, it was replaced with an angry pout. "But only if you promise to not hurt mommy again!"

"I promise. I'd rather die than make that mistake a second time." Gaara smiled and stepped closer to his son. He gently picked the boy up, sitting the boy on his arm that wrapped around his thigh and held onto his legs, his other arm wrapping around to hold the his son's side. Shizuko giggled and circled his father's neck with his arms.

"What were you looking at before we came?" Gaara questioned, smiling widely at his son. Shizuko grinned and enthusiastically pointed to the bookcase in back. Gaara walked over and, using his sand, picked up a book from the floor. "Oh I know this book, Jiraiya wrote it many years ago, when he was still around that is."

As the father and son spent some time together, Gaara reading the book out loud to his son, Temari, Kankuro, Yori, and the pinkette, Eka as Shizuko had referred to as, stood quietly smiles on all their faces.

* * *

**_Ruru, something is up._ **Kurama said suddenly. Naruto had been walking around the store when the fox had suddenly spoken up. **_Shi, I felt his chakra just now._**

_What!? Is something wrong!? _Naruto's head whipped around to the store's entrance, though there were people in the way so he couldn't see out to the toy store across from the shop he was currently in.

_It doesn't feel like anything's wrong but checking on him would be a smart thing to do. _Naruto nodded his head and headed to the store's exit. Though, just before he could step out someone walked in front of him, stopping Naruto in his tracks.

"Uh...hi Naruto!" Said a familiar pink haired girl, nervously.

"Oh Eka! I'm sorry I really have to find Shi right now, I'll talk to you in a second." He said, looking past her towards the toy store with worry written all over his face.

"Erm...yeah..Shizuko's fine, I just saw him...but I really really~ need to talk for a sec." she said with a nervous beam on her face. She glanced to her left before hurriedly blurting out, "Well...I just wanted to say that I have to go back to work and that I really hope you don't kill me for showing your erm guests here! Okie dokie!? Kay, bye!"

Naruto stared, confusedly as the pinkette ran away. The blonde blinked and snapped out of his little trance. "HEY WAIT, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" He yelled after her, earning a few odd looks from the passing villagers. He smiled at them and waved embarrassedly before switching his attention back to trying to figure out what his friend was talking about. "Guests? What guests?"

Suddenly, someone interrupted his thoughts by stepping before him. "Naruto..." The person spoke, making the said blonde immediately lift his head up. Naruto stared with wide eyes, paralyzed from the shock that coursed through him.

Naruto's mouth quivered open to difficultly choke out, "G-Gaara?"

* * *

**YAAAY! Another chapter is up! I'm also working on several other stories so...yeah. Should be posting a real long one that's 12000 words. Wooh, sorry for taking so long, school started and i already have homework over the weekend! Joyous right! -,-**

**Lee: ah such wonderful youthfulness that is school! **

**Me: Shut up Lee, just. Shut. Up.**

* * *

**ME STORY HERE! ****ME STORY HERE! ****ME STORY HERE! ****ME STORY HERE!**

**So i went out into my kitchen to get a drink of milk, when i came back i realized i locked my door before i went out. So i head all the way across my house to my grandparents' room to get the key. Then as i went to get it i was listening to my grandmother's conversation with my uncle about my little cousin. I ended up totally FORGETTING what i was there to do, five minutes later i remember, get my key head back to my room, only to find out...i never shut my door all the way. Yup. As i probably said on my profile, i'm VERY forgetful. **

**Gaara: baka.**

**Me: SHUT UP!**


End file.
